Dreams, Realizations, and Carriage Rides
by drakenleigh
Summary: After her birthday disaster and the carriage ride with Gio, Betty comes to a startling realization that she feels she must share with Gio.one shot. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: Ugly Betty is not mine, unfortunately

Summery: Takes place shortly after the carriage ride with Gio.

**Dreams, Realizations, and Carriage Rides**

As Betty laid there wrapped in Henry's arms she sighed and closed her eyes letting her thoughts wander over the events that had occurred that day.

When she woke from that lovely dream that morning as her alarm went off it was to a head full of happy thoughts. Henry was taking her away for a romantic weekend in honor of her birthday and she thought nothing could ruin her wonderful mood but then Charlie answered Henrys door. But Betty was a resourceful woman and she could deal with Charlie ruining her weekend; after all she was in New York and there were plenty of places she and Henry could go for a romantic dinner and so she planned a lovely dinner date but then Charlie got sick and Henry stood her up.

Betty reached up blindly and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She had felt so humiliated sitting at that table staring at that large vat of cheese. Especially when the waiter gave her a look as if he thought she was lying about her boyfriend and then as he asked her to give up her table for the couple who were celebrating their anniversary she finally hung her head in defeat and nodded trying desperately to hold back the tears of humiliation that stung her eyes so much. All of these feelings, everything that had happened on her ruined birthday were all caused by one woman. Charlie, the woman who was carrying her boyfriend's baby; the woman who Henry was going to leave her for.

Well, Betty thought as she wiped the last few tears away, at least Charlie couldn't ruin everything. There was Gio; sweet, annoying Gio who had showed up in a carriage no less to save what was left of her day. Yes, Betty said to herself as she felt the familiar sensation of sleep take over, there was Gio.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

As Betty laid there in Henry's arms she began to dream. It was the same dream as before but this time instead of a field she was back at the restaurant holding her bag of cheese as Henry pulled up in his carriage. Betty smiled up at him and took his hand to climb into the carriage. She felt so happy; Henry had shown up after all and as they rode along the streets of New York she happily held his hand. But something else was different because this time the wheel broke and as Betty got out to help she spilled hot chocolate all down her dress. She smiled at his amused expression as he wiped some of the wayward chocolate from her face. Then as if by magic sparks began to fly as some men began to weld up on some scaffolding and the sparks reminded her of fireworks. Se told Henry that too, and as he wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his shoulder she thought she could never be as happy as she was in that moment. Suddenly she felt him shift, almost as if he was looking down at her so she looked up at him and froze.

Henry wasn't the man holding her it was Gio. Gio, who always annoyed her to no end. The man who always agued with her about sandwiches and had a knack for sneaking up on her. The man who always seemed to be there for her especially when Henry was not. So it is Gio Betty thought as he leaned down and placed his lips softly upon hers. And as Betty stood there wrapping her arms around him and returning the kiss with everything she had she decided she was glad it was Gio.

Betty awoke with a start. She glanced sleepily at the arm draped around her. Henry; if he loved her so much he wouldn't be leaving her for Charlie. He wouldn't of let her ruin there plans. But the thing is he did let her and he would be leaving soon. The question was why was Betty content with that.

Betty untangled from Henry's arms and quietly padded into the kitchen to get some juice and as she sat there sipping her orange juice memories of that dream, of that kiss came flooding back. Suddenly she came to a realization. Last night when Gio showed up at the restaurant she had been so happy and then in that dream she had felt it again but it was a much stronger feeling. As she contemplated what that ment her heart began to flutter so she placed her had over it as if to calm its mad rhythm. It couldn't be possible could it? She couldn't be, but yes Betty decided she was. She was falling for Gio.

Now that she knew what should she do? Should she tell Henry? Or better yet should she tell Gio? As she looked at the clock Betty made her decision. If she left now she could catch him before he opened the shop.

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

As Betty knocked on the glass door of Gio's shop he looked up and smiled. He walked over and unlocked the door holding it open for her.

"Hey Betty, What's up?" He asked as he let the door close and walked behind the counter.

Betty gripped her hot chocolate as if for strength, "I just wanted to thank you for last night Gio. That was really sweet of you."

"It was no problem like I said before you deserved a nice birthday and besides that's what friends are for and we're friends right," Gio asked as he busied himself with washing the counters down

Betty sat hr cup down cocked her head to the side and stared into his eyes, "No Gio, we're not."

Surprised Gio looked up at her with a confused expression, "But…

Betty cut him off as she began to walk towards him, "You see Gio I noticed something today that I was to stupid to notice before and that is that you are always there for me. Any time I need something whether it is making me a sandwich or cheering me up when I'm down; you are always there."

Betty stopped in front of him, "and as I was sitting in the kitchen this morning I came to a realization."

Gio stared down at her with a hopeful expression, "and what was that?"

"Gio, I think I'm falling for you," Betty whispered as she prayed that he felt the same.

Gio stared down at her bewildered as her words sank in and slowly a smile spread over his features, "Really?"

"Really," Betty assured him.

"What about Henry?"

Betty frowned, "I fell out of love with Henry a long time ago; I was just too stupid to notice."

"Betty you could never be stupid. Stubborn, yes, but never stupid. And I have a confession of my own to make." He said as he tipped her face up so she was looking him in the eyes.

"And what is that?" She asked confused.

"I have been in love with you since the day you got me fired from Mode."

Betty could barely contain her excitement, "Really?"

"Really," He replied as he leaned down and softly touched his lips to hers.

As Betty wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss, for real this time, she decided that nothing could top this moment because at this moment she was the happiest woman in the world.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxx_**

****  
**A/N:** This is my first Ugly Betty fic so I would love some feed back on what you think of it. This idea popped in my mind as I watched the new episode of Ugly Betty .The scene of Betty and Gio watching the sparks together really touched me. At that moment when she laid her head on his shoulder and he looked down at her; it was just so utterly brilliant and totally converted me to a Betty/Gio fan…. I have written this as a one shot, but who knows if I get a lot of reviews I might make it longer. As always please read and REVIEW!!


End file.
